


Traces

by whichdirection



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichdirection/pseuds/whichdirection
Summary: Some of your things happen to find their way into Sebastian's apartment throughout your relationship.





	Traces

There were traces of you all over Sebastian’s apartment.

 

 

Sebastian loved his apartment, it wasn’t too big or too small, the light flowed in through big windows, and the furnishing was just his style. It hadn’t changed much since he’d moved in and settled, either. With busy film schedules and press tours, Sebastian hadn’t been home enough to tire of the decor. His time spent there was always short; and on the rare occasions you joined him they were sure to be sweet. While you hadn’t been to his place that many times, you’d managed to leave an impression on his apartment almost as deep as the one in his heart. There were traces of you all over Sebastian’s apartment.

 

From the discarded old school t-shirt that was practically vintage at this point, laying in the bottom of Sebastian’s dresser drawer. It’d been mixed in accidentally with his laundry after being a bit hastily discarded when you’d woken up in his arms. Sebastian ran his fingers over the soft fabric as he searched for a shirt to wear, and some nights when he was particularly lonely he’d slide the worn shirt over his head and feel comforted by the small holes along the collar, picturing it when it was whole and new. Picturing the memories you'd made in it.

 

To the candle he’d bought you on 5th avenue in New York that sat on the bedside table of the side he considered yours. You’d never had the courage to enter the fancy shops before, but his hand in yours spurred you on. You didn’t feel so courageous that you allowed him to purchase the multitude of glittering luxury items he offered to buy you. The candle was a surprise, even to you.  The moment you’d cracked the lid to take a smell of the waxy dish you were in love, wanting nothing more than to be enveloped in the scent. Sebastian saw the delight on your face and instantly told the shop worker to ring it up, waving your arguments away and assuring you it could stay at his if it didn’t fit in your bag.

 

The book sitting on his living room coffee table that you’d bought and not been able to fit in your luggage when you’d left. After the candle had been bought and partially burned, the next time you’d purchased something too large for your bag you just tucked it under the candle on the table in his living room. The travel book held gorgeous photos of places across the world that he longed to take you, but for now he’d settle for the awe-struck look upon your face as you flipped through the shiny pages.

 

To the bundt pan you’d bought at the store when you discovered Sebastian didn’t have one in his kitchen after you’d already mixed the batter for your family’s coffee cake. You’d gone on and on about the recipe, your love and childhood memories. You talked so much, and Sebastian was so enchanted by the stories you spun that neither of you bothered to check that you had everything you needed. Suddenly you were panicked, calling out his name from the other side of the apartment. He rushed in and then rushed out of the apartment, hurrying down the street to the closest shop he could remember sold bakingware. It had never been used since, now sitting on his counter as a fruit bowl, but boy were you right about that family recipe.

 

There was the framed picture of the two of you arm in arm that you’d given him for his last birthday, sitting on the highest shelf of his bookcase, where he could see and enjoy it but where instagram stories would miss it. You’d placed it there yourself, and Sebastian had chided you when you laid on the couch to check the angle with your phone. Your relationship wasn’t a secret, but the two of you enjoyed the privacy you had. The picture, with it’s more than obvious heart eyes and blushed red cheeks was too frank a declaration of love. Sebastian’s mom had practically burst when she’d seen it, gushing about how cute the pair of you were.

 

The potted plant you’d set on his windowsill and made him promise to keep alive after he’d convinced you to buy it. The children selling them on the street corner had been too adorable, and the plant itself had been so cheap there wasn’t any real reason not to. Sebastian had insisted, laughing when you called the organism your first child. He had his mom water it for him when he was away, and while he chalked it’s continued existence to his lack of interference, he still blushed hard after you’d called him a good dad.

 

And of course the faint smell of your shampoo on the pillow Sebastian made a point not to use so it’d still smell like you for the moments he missed you most. The moments when he curled into bed alone, not wanting to disrupt you from whatever you were doing at that moment. The moments when he wanted to nuzzle his head into the side of your neck and breath in the gentle smell of you. The moments when he’d have to settle for pressing his nose into the cold fabric of the pillow, feeling it warm as he pulled it into him the way he wanted to pull you into him.

 

There were traces of you all over Sebastian’s apartment, and during the times he couldn’t have the real thing, they almost made up for it.


End file.
